VampWolf Love
by tekeirome
Summary: This story is about a Laurent's daughter Lauren. As she is dragged to Forks to live with her aunt by her adoptive mom because of money problems, she has no clue about her dad other than his name. As she begins going to La Push High School she meets a certain werewolf and falls in love but of course drama comes with this love.
1. Chapter 1

VampWolf Love

I watched as all the tree's passed by we were on our way to live with my Aunt Rachael in some small town in Washington called Forks. We were going there because my mom (not really my mom, ill explain later) needed help with us considering she quit her job leading to us being kicked out. My 'mom' Jennifer adopted me because my real mom (her best friend) died having me which she knew it was a possibility so she had Jennifer plan ahead to adopt me. She knew from the start I was half Vampire half Human my mom mentioned to Jennifer about my Vampire dad right before she went into labor with me. I got gifts from my Vampire side, I can shift to look like anyone or anything which I thought was pretty cool. I had a little sister that's a year younger her names Kaley, she's 5, but because of my vampire side I look 17, she is adorable she has blonde curls like her mom with green eyes. Me on the other hand being mixed (black side from my dad Laurent, I've never met him, and white side from my mom Amber) I just have brown hair and hazel eyes. Only thing I took from my dad is part of his name my name is Lauren, I took Jennifer's last name of Jancet.

"Lauren….when will we get there?" Said Kaley rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I don't know….hey mom how much longer?"

"Were here gosh." Mom said pulling up to a baby blue house with chipped paint and a white picket fence.

Sometimes I wonder how someone 25 could take being a mom of two kids especially a half vampire kid.

We were all getting out the car stretching when a curvy blonde lady ran out the house.

"Yall are finally here!" The lady said.

"Hey Rachael I've missed you" Mom said hugging her.

Whoa this is Aunt Rachael….Wow!

"You must be Lauren" She said hugging me shoving my mouth right by her neck.

She smelled so good I couldn't help but to start opening my mouth for a bite.

Heyy guys! This is my first story tell me if you like it ,if so I'll keep writing if not Ill just stop and try again later!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mom yanked me away in a hurry smiling at Aunt Rachael.

"Were so happy to be here!" Mom said," Now let me tell you a little something about Lauren." She said pulling Aunt Rachael into the house, Kaley following behind.

Taking a deep breathe I got my bags out the car and walked into the house. Just as I pictured it was a Barbie dream house….ughhh.

"Lauren come here!" Mom yelled.

I walked into a beautiful dining room that had fancy paintings on every wall. I gave Aunt Rachael a small smile, considering the slightly frightened look on her face I thought she needed one.

"Now Rachael she won't bite you I promise just don't temp her like you did outside she's not used to being super close to humans other than me and Kaley." Mom said rubbing Aunt Rachael's back.

"I'm sorry about that Lauren I didn't know I promise I won't be so pushy to hug you next time." She said.

"It's okay I'm just not used to being so close with other humans….mom can I go to my room now?" I said picking my bags up off the floor.

"Sure." She said rolling her eyes with a small smile.

"Your rooms upstairs, your names on the door." Aunt Rachael said offering me a big smile.

I gave a smile back and walked up stairs I went to the right first passing two bedrooms and one bathroom. Then I saw it the last room on the right with my name on a blue and pink polka dot board. I walked in the walls were blue and pink stripped, my bed was all blue with pink pillows hmm not bad.

I began putting my clothes into my dresser and hanging clothes into my closet and throwing shoes into my closet also. When I got done I put a picture of my mom on top of my dresser with a smile. I laid down on the bed for a quick nap.

…..

"Get up Lauren you have school!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

I rubbed my eyes getting up looked down to realize I was in clothes from yesterday. I went to the bathroom took a shower and brushed my pearly whites. I looked in my closet and decided I would wear a short black leather skirt, a hot pink V-neck and Hot pink converse. I walked down stairs to the smell of bacon and waffles cooking. I sat down at the table waiting for my mom to finished; she finally walked to the table and sat a plate down in front of me. I dug in right away and washed it down with a cup of orange juice. Kaley walked into the dining room with a pink dress on and her backpack, ready to leave.

"It's about time you woke up, I want to leave early so ill have time to give my teacher an apple before all the other kids come". She said pushing her blonde curls behind her ears.

"Okay okay mom what car am I driving?" I said getting up putting my IPhone 5 in my pocket

"You're driving your Aunt Rachael's mustang, be careful, the keys are on the hook beside the front door.' She said giving me and Kaley kisses on the forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hopped in my aunts beautiful candy apple red 2015 mustang. I started the engine in awe listening to the purr of the engine. Kaley turned on the radio and Counting Stars by s was on….Best Day Ever! Imagine

After dropping off Kaley I went to La push high school where I would spend the rest of my miserable senior year. I got out the car smoothing my clothes out and looked around and saw nothing but tan people well at least ill fit in. I walked to the front office ignoring the stares and kept going. I walked into the office looking around and saw a small tan lady with black hair cut into a bob sitting there at a small desk.

"Hey umm im new here im Lauren Jancet". I said walking up to the desk.

"Oh hi darling here's your schedule and locker combination I hope you enjoy your time here sweetie." She said smiling and handing me my things.

As I began walking to my locker the bell rung to head to class. People began pouring in to go to their locker I looked down to see what my locker number was and bumped into someone. I looked up to see two beautiful girls they looked like twins with different skin tones, one was pale one was tan. Both twins had one V-necks with skinny jeans the pale one had a blue V-neck the other red.

"Hey, I like your outfit." The pale one said smiling.

"Hi im sorry about bumping into you im Lauren and thank you" I said offering my hand.

"Im jenny and this ruby". Jenny said pointing to the tan one who looked up from her phone and gave me a small smile and went back to her phone.

"Hey it's a pack meeting to...ohhh...hey." A cute pale guy said he looked around my age with spikey black hair.

"Hey im Lauren im new here". I said smiling with my hand out.

He just sat there staring at me like I was the love of his life for a minute before saying,

"Im Seth." And shaking my hand.

"Ho..." The bell rung cutting off my sentence.

"Gotta go we have Mrs. Daniel I hate how she stares at us when were late" Jenny said giving me a small hug and smiling with ruby walking behind her.

"Who do you have?" Seth said looking down at my schedule.

"Mr. Lancaster." I said looking up into his pretty brown eyes.

"No way, me too let's go!" He said taking my hand making a shock run up my hand.

This should be a great school year I thought smiling and letting him pull me to class.

Sorry for the late update you guys! My computer messed up for a whole week and I was out of town but thanks for your patience .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sat in class staring out the corner of my eye at Seth. He was beautiful how did I get this lucky, the only problem was how was I gonna tell them that sometimes late in the night I drink peoples blood. I guess when the time is right I will tell him, the bell rung for second period snapping me out of my daze. I got up from the desk stretching and yawning.

"So you think the book will be good?" Seth asked walking out behind me.

"What book?" I said confused.

"Did you listen to anything he said. "Seth said laughing and shaking his head.

I shrugged my shoulders blushing and looked down at my schedule.

"I have Mrs. Alexander next can you show me where the class is?" I asked raising me head to look at him.

"It would be my pleasure." Seth said grabbing my hand again and taking me to class.

With a wave goodbye Seth went to class and I walked into what im sure would be the most boring class ever. The day went by slow without Seth to look at all period when the bell for lunch rang I walked out of the class in a hurry.

"Guess Who?" Someone said from behind covering my eyes.

"Uhhhh Seth?" I said pulling at the hands.

"Ding ding ding you are correct give the pretty lady a prize." He said smiling and walking beside me looking at me.

"Why thank you." I said laughing

We walked into the busy lunch room looking around for a place to sit and saw Ruby and Janet sitting down. We walked over sitting down at the round table.

"Hey guys." I said smiling to both girls.

"Hey! Sooo umm we have something we need to talk to you about." Janet said snatching the phone out of Ruby's hand making her pay attention.

"Like what?" I said laughing getting nervous.

"Well we know what you are because well were half vampire half werewolf well except Seth he's just a normal werewolf." She said whispering looking around.

"Hey im not just normal im special to!" Seth said pouting.

"So im not alone! Omg im so happy we can all be best friends is it more of us?" I said very excited.

"There's a lot more me and Ruby's dad, Jacob is a werewolf and our mom, Renesmee is a half vampire half human like you." Janet said explaining to me.

"Really that sounds amazing I would love to meet the others like us." I said astounded to know im not alone here.

"Sure we will pick you up say about 30 minutes after school and take you to meet them?" Janet asked.

"Yes I would love to!" I said reaching over the table hugging her.

After lunch was 3 classes of pure boredom then it was athletics 8th period of course. I loved to play soccer it was the one sport I played in high school that I could keep control of my vampire abilities. The Coach Mack watched me do warm ups and decided I might be good material. After s quick shower in locker room I changed back into my outfit and went to my car. I saw Janet across the parking lot she waved me over to her and Ruby's Mercedes Bens.

"Hey we need your address." Janet said handing me a piece of ripped paper and a pen.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot here you go." I said writing in down in a hurry realizing I still had to pick up Kaley.

"We will be by in a bit see you soon." Ruby said smiling at me.

Omg she knows I exist? I was shocked she even talked to me.

"Okay I'll be ready." I said waving bye I walked to my car.

I pulled up to Kaley's school seeing her standing outside with two other cute little girls she noticed me and waved goodbye and walked to the car.


End file.
